<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaining a New Perspective by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462128">Gaining a New Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington'>Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Groping, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea comes up that the girls ought to exchange outfits in order to get into the minds of their fellow idols. Maki might be taking it too far, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaining a New Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t want to admit that what she was doing was turning her on. That would be an admission that was too mortifying for her brain to handle. The logical side couldn’t help but point out the obvious, though: she was on the roof of the school, alone with Rin, and she was passionately groping her flat chest. It was hard to justify that as being anything other than completely shameless.</p>
<p>“Maki, everybody else is going home…” Rin was whimpering, looking over her shoulder and trying to convince her that they needed to leave. She didn’t seem to be hating what was happening, though. Her breathing was getting heavier, and there were beads of sweat forming on her forehead. It was from more than the workout they had just done with the rest of Muse.</p>
<p>“We’re still practicing,” she huffed, refusing to remove her hands from Rin’s chest. The group had come up with multiple ideas on how to break out of the slump they were in. One of those ideas was dressing up like another member of the group and adopting their mannerisms. She had gotten Nozomi, and so she had to act like the perverted mystic for an entire practice. Maybe she had gotten too into it, but if they wanted her to really be just like Nozomi, then she couldn’t skimp on a single part of her. That meant freely groping her friends’ chests without a care in the world.</p>
<p>It was narcissistic of her to look at Rin differently because she was wearing her workout outfit. Rin was supposed to act like her, and she had done too good of a job. Something about the way Rin talked to her got a spark burning inside her, and she just had to get into character. Nozomi was always horny, right? That was just how she acted with her friends, so it only made sense that she should too, if she wanted to play her role correctly.</p>
<p>She had her own jacket unzipped all the way, revealing her black workout shirt on Rin’s toned torso. There wasn’t much to grope, but she was going to do it to the best of her abilities. It just meant she kept rubbing Rin through her bra, and she seemed to be enjoying it. That was wrong: she certainly didn’t enjoy it when Nozomi grabbed her without warning. Why was Rin?</p>
<p>“Maki,” Rin panted out, her body squirming against her front. They no longer were making eye contact, but she could hear the desperation in Rin’s voice. That should have been the moment where she stopped and tried everything she could to play it off as anything but what it actually was. Her hands didn’t stop, though. When they finally left Rin’s chest, it was to snake up her shirt and pull her bra down under her breasts. “Woah, Maki!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Rin. Someone might hear you.” She said that while standing on the school’s roof with no hint of irony. Leaving her hands underneath Rin’s shirt, she went right back to groping her. Things were different without her bra in the way, though. It felt better to get to actually grab her breasts, while rubbing and pinching her nipples had a noticeable effect on Rin.</p>
<p>“Maki, please…” Rin didn’t elaborate on what she was saying ‘please’ for. She was bent over slightly, pressing her butt against her crotch as her legs started to wobble. Maybe she was getting too into her role. Nozomi didn’t only grope her friends, and she wasn’t petty enough to say otherwise. She couldn’t stop, though. It was as if her hands were moving on their own.</p>
<p>She finally released Rin’s breasts, but her hands weren’t done with their dirty deeds. They snaked down to her skirt, pulling it down and letting gravity take it to the floor. Rin was wearing a pair of teal and black-striped tights beneath it, and moving back let her see just how tight they were on Rin’s butt. She couldn’t stop staring, and she was feeling an incredible warmth inside her that she knew she shouldn’t be feeling. Especially not somewhere so public.</p>
<p>“Gods, Maki! We shouldn’t be doing this here!” It wasn’t like Rin to sound so hesitant. Then again, she was supposed to be <em> her </em>, so she was playing her role relatively well, all things considered. She was even wearing a plain pair of cotton-white panties, which matched the majority of her own underwear drawer. It was an impressive detail that no one else should have seen.</p>
<p>“Practice is over. No one is coming back up here.” She pressed her crotch against Rin’s butt, desperately rubbing against her backside. Her panties were growing wet, and she found the same affliction had fallen Rin when she pressed two fingers against her crotch. Rin hissed at the contact, reaching back to grab onto her arm.</p>
<p>“Maki, I’m dying here! Touch me more, please! I’ll, I’ll take off the rest of my clothes if you do.” She frowned slightly, hoping that Rin didn’t think she would beg like that. It was completely beneath her, but it was a nice look on Rin, so she would let it slide. Besides, one of them needed to keep acting like the girl they were dressed as, and she couldn’t imagine Nozomi letting a chance like this slide.</p>
<p>“Do it, then.” As she slid her hand into Rin’s panties, she realized how little she actually sounded like Nozomi. She was just talking like herself, so it was hypocritical of her to condemn Rin for the same thing. This was something she was going all in for, so she needed to try harder. She was going to <em> be </em>Nozomi in every way. “Does that feel good, Rin?” She adopted a softer tone, running two of her fingers across Rin’s soaked slit. “Let me take care of you.” It was still embarrassing to adopt Nozomi’s vocal mannerisms, but she was too deep now to back down.</p>
<p>“Okay…” She wasn’t the only one who had given in. Rin was soaked, belying her reluctance at doing what they were doing in public. With some difficulty, she took off her jacket and dropped it on the floor, pulling her shirt over her head and leading it to the same fate. She felt a touch annoyed at having her clothing tossed aside so carelessly, but there wasn’t much she could do about it.</p>
<p>When Rin unhooked her bra, she had a completely unencumbered view of her backside. Only her panties were covering anything, which was a shame. She knew Rin’s charm point was her ‘cute and shapely butt’, which in her opinion was just as shameless as Nozomi’s breasts being her charm point. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to see it, though.</p>
<p>“Leave on the hat,” she muttered, slapping at Rin’s hands with her free hand when she went up to remove the beanie she was wearing. It looked good on her, so she decided it was the lone thing she could leave on. “Just take off your panties, okay? Will you do that for me?” Her own breathing was getting heavier, and it was increasingly difficult to keep talking like Nozomi. She struggled enough putting on that Kansai accent, which sounded casually offensive coming from her mouth.</p>
<p>Rin pulled down her panties, letting them rest at her ankles with her skirt and leggings. Now she had a perfect view and complete access to Rin’s ass, and she took advantage of it. She grabbed at it with her free hand, squeezing it and letting out a sigh of contentment. It looked and felt even better naked.</p>
<p>“Maki, I think I’m gonna-” Rin let out a needy whimper as she cut herself off, wriggling about in her grasp. She was drenched down there, getting it all over her fingers. Honestly, she wasn’t much better herself, but she wasn’t concerned about that. She was Nozomi, who always cared about her friends and put them above herself. If she was Maki, she would demand to be taken care of. She wasn’t herself, though.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Rin. You can cum. I want you to cum for me.” She could feel herself blushing saying those words out loud, but she wasn’t going to take them back. Her lips were pressed against Rin’s neck, then her upper back. She kissed Rin’s shoulder blades and licked up a few errant beads of sweat. Her fingers were kicking into overdrive inside her pussy, while she moved her other hand back up so she could grope her just like Nozomi would.</p>
<p>“Nnn… Nyaaa!!!” Seemingly throwing caution to the wind, Rin let out a loud scream as she came, getting her juices all over her fingers. She kept wiggling them around, brushing against Rin’s clit repeatedly. Even as her legs began to shake so much they threatened to send her down to the ground, she kept it up.</p>
<p>“No more… No more, nya…” Rin finally had to tap out, overwhelmed by what the two of them had done. She pulled her fingers out, watching Rin sink down to her knees. They both were panting, though Rin had obviously suffered the brunt of their exertion. She looked at her fingers under the sunset, seeing the way Rin’s juices glistened on the digits. Though she had an initial thought to lick them clean, embarrassment won out and she instead wiped them clean on her shorts. At least they weren’t hers.</p>
<p>“That… was very good, Rin. You were great.” She internally grumbled at how awkward she sounded, but she was running out of steam to keep up her attempts at being Nozomi. In all honesty, she wanted to get home and finger herself to repeated orgasms, but she wasn’t going to say that out loud. Even if Nozomi probably would, the utter deviant… “We should get going.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Maki…” Rin struggled to move with her clothes hampering her ankles, grabbing onto her shorts to pull her back. “You haven’t cum yet, nya.” She kept tugging on her shorts, forcing her to grab them before they got pulled down completely.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, Rin. I’m just happy to help you.” She tried to do her best to impersonate Nozomi’s smile, but it looked as forced as any of her actual smiles did. It definitely did nothing to dissuade Rin, who used the moment to get out of all her clothes. She got her shoes off, then her socks, skirt, leggings, and panties. When she stood up next, the only thing left on her body was the beanie. She had never seen her look hotter before.</p>
<p>“Well I want to help you too, dummy. Are you rejecting me?” She huffed and crossed her arms, covering her chest as she looked away. That didn’t last long, though, as she looked back real quick, stepping closer and getting right into her personal space. </p>
<p>“No, I-” Her words were cut off by Rin’s forceful kiss, and she decided it was nicer to kiss her than to keep arguing. She wrapped her arms around Rin’s strong shoulders, holding her close as they made out. Her face started to heat up when she felt her shorts being tugged down, but she did nothing to stop it, not even when Rin started to grope her butt with both hands. She supposed that Nozomi wouldn’t mind being groped either, so she shouldn’t as well.</p>
<p>“Then accept my tongue, idiot.” Well, at least Rin was sounding more like her. She had been stopped in her tracks, and her throbbing pussy made any desire to deny Rin dissipate. Rin’s hand dipped between her legs, into the soaked fabric of her tiny purple thong, and time got away from both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>